


Stupid, romantic Sun rises

by atzmatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Ugh, big rip, please show me some mercy im beggin, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter
Summary: It was corny. You know. But still, corny isn't always bad.(there is some harsh language so uhhh if you don't like that then don't click on this lmao)





	Stupid, romantic Sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> This was cheesy, super self-indulgent, pretty shitty (bc I literally haven't finished writing a fanfic in almost 2 yrs due to procrastination rip), and also kinda ooc but whatever. wrote solkat bc it was my first hs ship and it's still highkey gushy so uhhhh,

You weren’t sure whether you should do this. In fact you were completely sure you shouldn’t. He would call you stupid and then log off. Then again, that’s usually how interaction works between you two. But this time it’d be for a different reason. 

You’ve seen it before, in the romance movies you binge constantly. Where the couple would go watch the sun rise while holding each other in their arms. Of course it was corny but also possibly dangerous for several reasons. First, being burnt by the sun fucking hurts. Second, you don’t want to be outside at day. Never know what could be lurking around. 

Regardless, you still sent that damn message, instantly wishing you could erase it from existence. 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --  
CG: SOLLUX.  
CG: COME ON.  
CG: I KNOW YOU’RE THERE.  
CG: SOLLUX.  
CG: SOLLUX. 

This was a waste of time. If you know him as well as you think you do, he’s probably passed out from the lack of sleep by now. He’d been going on another streak of restlessness again and as much as you’ve tirelessly nagged him about it, you know why he can’t fall asleep.

You were about to close out of Trollian until you saw his handle pop up in chat. 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
TA: what iin the ever loviing fuck do you need two be 2pamiing me about thii2 late? 

And your bloodpusher instantly jumps in your throat. You went as far as to spam him, might as well go through with it.

CG: SHUT UP AND LISTEN. I HAVE A PROPOSITION AND I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. I UNDERSTAND THAT DUE TO YOUR EMOTIONAL PERCEPTION BEING AS MINIMAL AS MENTALLY POSSIBLE THAT YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLY WRAP YOUR THINKPAN AROUND THE COMPLEXITY OF MEANINGS AND THE IMPLICATIONS OF CERTAIN ACTIONS. SO WHEN I TELL YOU THIS PROPOSITION, CAN YOU PLEASE FOR ONCE NOT BE A FUCKING BULDGELICKER ABOUT IT AND GENUINELY CONSIDER IT BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO BEING A SAD LONELY LOSER AT A HUSKTOP ALL NIGHT?  
TA: ii liiterally diidn’t even read all of that becau2e of how much 2hiity fiiler wa2 iin that one paragraph. mu2t be a new record. good job you, 2ad, lonely, lo2er at a hu2ktop.  
CG: OH MY GOD. YOU’RE JUST SO CLEVER AREN’T YOU?  
TA: clever enough to pii2 you off.  
TA: ok but 2eriiou2ly  
TA: cut the b2. what diid you me22age me for? becau2e ii know iit wa2n’t ju2t two rant two me about your 2tupiid, iin depth knowledge about quadrant2 agaiin.  
TA: unle22 iit ii2.  
TA: iin whiich ca2e  
TA: bye.  
CG: WAIT  
CG: ARE YOU DONE WHINING NOW?  
CG: GOOD, BECAUSE I’M GOING TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION AND YOU BETTER BE READY FOR IT. I’M NOT HAVING ANY OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING DISMISSIVE ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW, OKAY?  
TA: yeah okay.  
CG: UGH.  
CG: OK, MY PROPOSITION IS THAT| 

The cursor blinked at you. Do you really want to do this? This could potentially imply things that Sollux will ridicule you for. Or worse; drive him away. 

Or maybe you’re just blowing this out of proportion like usual. 

TA: can ii go yet becau2e you haven’t 2aiid anythiing iin liike two miinute2.  
CG: MY PROPOSITION IS THAT YOU COME TO MY HIVE RIGHT NOW TO GO OUTSIDE AND WATCH THE SUN RISE WITH ME. 

There. You did it. You said it. 

And he hasn’t responded in what’s felt like a minute.

Oh gods. This was stupid. So stupid. You were stupid to think that Sollux, of all annoying assholes, would be willing to come all the out to your hive to do something as cliche as watch the sun rise. Mistake. Mistak-

TA: that’2 what all of thii2 wa2 about? you ju2t want me two come over and 2hiit?  
CG: YES. THAT’S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT? 

You can tell he’s actually thinking about it and that gives you at least a little glimmer of hope that he’ll say yes and get his scrawny ass over here before the sun comes up too early. 

TA: well  
TA: ii 2upo2e ii could becau2e ii’m not all that bu2y wiith anythiing.  
TA: on 2econd thought though.  
TA: nah.  


\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -- 

And there it was. The insolent rejection. You expected it, there was just something in you that wanted to be brainless and believe that things could work out like they do in the movies. You watch his icon turn dark as he logs off. 

You’re used to him being a jackass. The difference this time, though, is that you were being vulnerable. Even just a little bit, even just about something as trivial and simple as wanting to watch the fucking sun rise. 

It isn’t that bad, you try to tell yourself. Just act like this conversation never happened. Nag him more often to annoy him. Or maybe just avoid him all together. 

Gods. What do you do? 

You settle for just watching some romcoms to get your mind off it, until you realize the movies are just making it worse. So you go to read some of your novels, until you realize most of them are about romance too. You find one referring to horrors, which is interesting at first until the buzzing silence gets to you. 

You should message him. 

No, don’t. You can’t let him know you’re upset. Anything but that. Just click out of Trollian and go to sleep. 

After switching off your husktop, you were already swapping your sweater and baggy pants for a dark tank top and a pair of grey shorts. 

With the lights out, your foot was about to fit into the gooey entrance of your coon until you heard the rustling of your block’s door. It was pitch black and you had no idea what just entered your respiteblock. Frantically trying to see through the dark, you found your sickles and pounced on the lanky figure trailing behind you. 

 

“Jeguth chritht!” 

Oh. You knew that lisp. 

“Sollux?”

“Uh, yeah?” 

Blue and red lights twitched from his hands in front of you. Once you realized how you were sat on him, you stumbled off. 

“What are you doing here?” 

That instantly earned you a perturbed look from him as he pulled himself up. “Why do you think, dumbath? Did you really think I wath jutht gonna let you wallow in your thelf pity, wondering why I bathically thaid buzz off to hanging out with you? I thwear, your pan ith thicker than a-”

Your smile was faint; so he does care. You wiped it off pretty quickly though in order to stop the goldblood’s tirade before you started to regret asking him at all. 

“For the love of fuck, just come on. It’s almost about to rise.” You put your sickles back away. 

He shrugged, following you as you were already slipping a sweater and a pair of trainers on. The two of you traveled out of the hive, down to the little patch of land on the edge of a deep forest. Once again, it was dangerous for you to be wandering into the residence of wild fauna and random trolls, you both knew this, but to enjoy something as corny as this together was almost worth it. Stupid but worth it. 

As you fidgeted around, trying to find a comfortable position where there wasn’t one, you could see the change in lighting as the damned Sun finally began to rise. It bordered on hurting your eyes and perhaps Sollux was a little more in the safe with his protected by a shield of glass, howbeit it was still kind of pretty. To see the gradient of colours changing from a solid onyx to a blazing crimson. It made the sky glow a delicate fuchsia. 

“I gueth thith ithn’t ath bad ath I thought it would be.”

A snicker left you nearly forcibly, “Glad you can savour at least something in your life.”  
Though your attention was glued to the sliver of sun peeking from the horizon, through squinted eyes you caught a glance of the corners of his lips upturned. You weren’t sure if it was meant for you or the Sun but regardless, Sollux smiling at all was a sight to behold. Leaned back on his arms, he was relaxed. 

A little too relaxed. 

You had a feeling you were right about him not having slept as his body gave out and sagged to the ground. 

The fucker fell asleep. So much for romantic sun rises.


End file.
